


Powerful Words

by KatB



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bonding over books, Cake, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interview, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Sex, Tom Has A Sweet Tooth, Tom has a new project, Tom helps in the kitchen, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatB/pseuds/KatB
Summary: Anna is an aspiring writer and blogger. When she wins a competition and gets to interview Tom Hiddleston on his newest project, she truly hopes that it will give her career the much needed kick-off. But her life takes a truly unexpected turn when the actor finds a way to enter Anna's life in more than just a professional way.





	1. Talk book nerd to me

Anna nervously straightened her blouse as the publicist ushered her into the small room. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined to actually score an interview with Tom Hiddleston. She knew that the competition win was just what she needed and hoped that this interview would finally help to get her career as a blogger and writer started. The blonde PR woman interrupted Anna's thoughts. „Do you have the list?“, she asked.

Anna looked down at the list of topics she had been handed when she arrived. Topics she wasn't allowed to ask questions about. „Yes, I do“, Anna replied.

„Any questions before we start?“ The publicist's tone was annoyed as if she was tired of asking the same question over and over again.

Anna shook her head. „No, all clear.“

„Well, alright then. You have 15 minutes. Make them count.“

With that, Anna was ushered around the movie posters that had been put up. Tom was sitting in one of the two chairs, staring down at his phone. He didn't react to her, so she quietly cleared her throat. But it was loud enough for the actor to hear her. A smile appeared on his face.

„Oh, hello. I am so sorry. I didn't realise you were already here. I'm Tom. It's very nice to meet you.“ Tom stood up and held out his hand to shake Anna's.

With wobbly knees, she walked over to greet him. She always knew he was tall, but now that he was towering over her, she felt a little intimidated. Anna could smell his cologne in her nose, which made her even more nervous. A man that smelled good had always been a huge turn-on for her. And Tom was no exception to that. Trying to avoid eyecontact with him, she sat down and pulled out her phone to start the recording of the interview.

„I'm Anna, by the way. Shall we get started?“, she asked with a shaky voice.

„Yes, we better. The clock is ticking.“ Anna couldn't help but notice that he seemed extremely relaxed.

Trying to hit the record button on her phone, it slipped through her shaking fingers and dropped to the floor. Before she was able to to reach down, Tom had already gotten out of his chair and now held her phone up to her, half kneeling in front of the chair.

„There you go, darling“, he said with a soft voice.

„Th-thanks.“ Anna smiled at him briefly and reached for her phone.

While Tom moved back into his chair, Anna took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. She knew that she had to force herself to stay calm. So she closed her eyes for a second and then hit 'record'. And for the first time since she walked in, she actually looked Tom in the eyes.

„You seem a bit nervous. Is everything alright?“, Tom asked, breaking the silence.

„Yes, I'm fine. But you're right about being nervous. I've never done an interview like that before. So you're my first.“

Tom chuckled. „Well, I promise I'll be gentle with you.“ Anna couldn't help but notice a certain sparkle in his eyes and wondered if that man, that beautiful man, was actually flirting with her.

„Actually, before we start, I have something for you, Tom.“

He looked at her with big eyes. „For me??“

„Yes.“ Anna reached for her bag and pulled out the little plastic box. „I heard your interview with the BBC yesterday...“

„Right...“ Anna could tell that he was positively lost and maybe even a bit scared of what might be coming.

„...and I heard what you said about not having had a decent chocolate cake in ages.“ She pulled open the lid of the box in her hand and handed it over to him. „So I brought you some.“

A huge smile appeared on Tom's face. „You brought me chocolate cake?“ Anna nodded. „Oh wow! That is just...wow! Thank you so much!“

Anna couldn't help but smile with him. She pulled the fork out of her bag and handed it to him as well.

„You even...wow! Oh, this looks soooooo good. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to try that one right now.“ With that, Tom let the fork sink into the dark cake in front of him.

„It's alright. As long as you can still answer me...“ A low moan interrupted Anna's train of thought. The man sitting in front of her had just tried the first bite of the cake she spent the last night baking and now savoured the taste of it.

„Anna, this is amazing! Really. This is great. Ugh. Okay, I'm going to finish this later, otherwise you'll never get your interview.“ Tom put the cake aside. „Please, you were saying?!“

Anna could feel herself getting a little more relaxed. She never anticipated things to be so easy with the A-list actor. She took another deep breath and looked down at the list of questions she had prepared.

„So...this was your second time working with Guillermo del Toro after doing 'Crimson Peak' together. Who approached whom about the project?“

Tom cleared his throat. „One day, I got an email from Guillermo, telling me about this script he was currently working on. He said that there was a character that he thought would be of interest to me, even though I am actually a little bit too young to play him. A few days later I received the script, read it within two hours or something and knew that I wanted to audition for that role.“

Anna's curiosity was triggered and she didn't even bother to look at her list of questions. „So you still had to audition?“

„Yes“, Tom replied, slightly laughing. „Mostly for the producers and to do some screen tests. There were a few discussions along the way but in the end, we reached a common agreement. And now here I am.“

„You already mentioned your age and the fact that you are a surprisingly young choice for the character. Did that discussion ever come up with the producers, probably even before you were cast?“

„Of course it did“, Tom nodded. „Guillermo was sure that it wouldn't be an issue in the process, so I had someone in my corner who would constantly pitch the idea of a younger actor being given the role to the producers. And yet they were still very hesitant. But from the first moment I read the script, I saw Lazarus as a man who is somehow stuck in the past. That's why he refuses to let go of certain memories and that's why he does what he does. So I wanted to show him as a somehow still young man who's mind stopped aging the moment his life fell apart but who is stuck in a constantly aging body. Guillermo liked the idea and eventually we managed to convince everyone involved that it was a good approach. And I hope the audience will agree. Even though I know that there are already people complaining about my age. But I hope once they've seen the movie, they will think differently.“

„I'm pretty sure they will. I mean, I was sceptical too. Mainly because you would've never been on my personal list of actors for this role. But what you did with his character and the way the makeup department transformed you...it's truly incredible. And entirely makes me forget how old you actually are“ Tom bit his lower lip and slightly blushed. Anna waited for him to make some sort of comment but he simply kept looking at her. „Now, Lazarus Jann is the first character you've played, who is actually evil and...“

Tom laughs. „The first one? Really?!“

„If you're referring to Loki, then I have to disappoint you. He's never been evil to me. Bit of a maniac at times, yes. But never evil. So...Lazarus Jann...was preparing for this 'bad' character any different than it usually is?“

Tom took at moment to think before answering. „Well, yes and no. The process of preparing for a role is always the same, no matter if it's a good or an evil one. But of course you don't want to make a character purely evil. And Lazarus isn't. The things he does are sadistic and cruel, yes. But even the most evil of characters is motivated by something. With the hero, it's usually very clear; his motivation is easy to find. It's different when you play the bad guy. You have to look harder to get underneath the skin.“

„And what have you discovered? What is Lazarus Jann's motivation?“ Anna felt herself getting more confident by the second.

„I would say...mostly pain. Pain over his loss.“

Anna caught herself nodding, without even thinking about it. „Has that ever happened to you? Did you ever do something that was motivated by pain?“

The publicist, who was sitting behind Anna, cleared her throat and she knew that her question might have crossed a line. Nervously, she looked to Tom, who was still smiling.

He glanced at his publicist and took a deep breath. „Yes, I think I have. And I think is was one of the less wise decisions in my life. It lead me to some rather hasty and blinded decisions. I won't get into the details here, but I feel like many people may know what I am referring to.“ Anna couldn't help but laugh. „And the look on your face tells me that you can too.“

She flushed crimson. „I...ahem...yes, I think I can.“

Tom looked at her with an expression that she couldn't read. After a moment of silence, Anna proceeded to the next question.

„'The Watcher in the Shadows' is the third book adaptation after 'High-Rise' and 'The Night Manager' that you've done in the past few years. And there are many more of them out there, movies as well as television series. What do you think is the reason for the vast number of literary adaptations at the moment?“

„Oh, good question.“ Anna could almost see the wheels turning behind his forehead. „I think that literature is experiencing some sort of a renaissance. Many people discover or re-discover their love for books and that opens a market to the entertainment industry. I think we all have that one book that we want to see made into a movie.“

Anna sensed an opportunity. „So which one is yours?“, she asked, smirking at him.

„I know that there has been a TV series, but I am still waiting on a motion picture adaptation of 'Any Human Heart' by William Boyd. It's one of my favourite books and I'd love to see it be made into a movie. What's yours?“

Taken completely by surprise, Anna didn't even take time to think. „The one I wrote.“

„You wrote a book?“

„Yes“, she replied blushing. „I did.“

„What's it about?“

„Um...it's a crime fiction about a serial killer called Cupid who kills by shooting an arrow through the victims' hearts.“

Anna could tell that he wasn't expecting that answer. „Wow. Are you published?“

„No. Hopefully one day. But for now I do most of my writing on my blog.“

„Well, I look forward to reading it one day.“ He leaned over to grab another bite of the chocolate cake before focussing on Anna again.

Anna smiled. „Thanks. So, had you read 'The Watcher in the Shadows' or other novels by Zafón before you received the script?“

„No, I hadn't. It's not the kind of genre I usually turn to. So when I got the script and read that it was based on a novel, I knew that I had some homework to do. But I was absolutely unfamiliar with his work. I hadn't even heard of him as an author before. But apparently is rather well known, even in Britain.“

„Yes, he is. I'm a huge fan of his work. I've read all of his novels and I am desperately waiting for a new one to come out.“

Tom looked at her with fascination. „Oh really?! So which one is your favourite?“

„Um...I love the ones that are part of the cycle 'The Cemetary of Forgotten Books'. I think my favourite is 'The Prisoner of Heaven'. As scary as the whole story is, I simply love the idea of a book being able to change your life like that. To me, that story is a declaration of love to the power of literature. So even though I'm glad that books don't actually possess that power, on some days, when life gets really really boring, I wish I knew where to find that bookstore. Just to spice things up a little.“ Anna noticed that Tom had been staring at her the entire time. „Do you have a favourite Zafón novel?“

Tom simply smiled. „'The Prisoner of Heaven'. For those exact reasons.“

For a brief moment, Tom and Anna just looked at each other without saying a word.

Returning to reality, Anna shook her head. „So I take it you're one of the people who are always reading some book.“

„Yes“, Tom smiled and nodded.

„So what book are you reading right now?“

„Hemingway's 'The Old Man and the Sea'.“

Anna smiled, thinking about the book she carried around in her purse at the moment. 'The Old Man and the Sea' by Earnest Hemingway. But she didn't dare to tell him.

„First time reading?“, she inquired to know.

„No. I believe, third time, actually. It's a great book and an absolute classic. I love coming back to it every now and then.“

Anna took a look at her list of questions, only to realise that she didn't actually need them. „Many people say that the movie is never as good as the book. Which doesn't apply to this one, by the way. It's an incredible movie and just as spectacular as the book. And you're amazing in it.“

Now it was Tom's turn to blush a little. „Thank you so very much.“

„You're welcome.“ Anna smiled at him for the millionth time. „Have you ever made the experience of being disappointed by a book adaptation?“

„Sure. I think everybody has. People who read tend to have a very vast imagination. And there's no limit to that. So in front of your inner eye, you can imagine everything and anything. But that may not always be possible on screen. Because even though movie magic can create practically anything these days, not every production budget can afford that. So sometimes you are forced to make cuts and that can affect the adaptation in tremendous ways. So it has happened to me several times, actually. Which doesn't mean that the movies itself are terribe movies. But they just...“ He hesitated for a moment to find the right words.

„...don't live up to your imagination“, Anna finished his sentence, immediately regretting it. But once again, Tom simply smiled at her.

„Yes, exactly. But what I love are the moments in which a movies actually does match your expectations. Has that ever happened to you?“

Taken by surprise that Tom turned the coin and started asking her questions now, Anna nodded. „It has. That's actually how I feel about 'High-Rise'. The book left me absolutely speechless and confused and lost. In the very best of ways. It got me thinking and it hasn't left me ever since. I had no idea how anyone would be able to turn that into a film. And then Ben Wheatley came along.“ Tom let out a laugh. „He completely captured the atmosphere of the book. Which made the movie just as breathtaking and confusing as the book.“

Before getting a chance to return the question, the publicist cleared her throat again and reminded them both that they had only two minutes left. And there was one question that Anna was determined to ask.

„Alright, one last questions. If you could describe the movie, regardless of how it's being marketed right now, which genre would you sort it into?“

„Oh god“, Tom sighed. „That's almost impossible to do, isn't it? I mean, Zafón uses so many different genres to create something new. There are so many literary references in his work. I actually remember reading a story while preparing for the role. It was a 19th century horror story from Germany, I believe. It was about a young man who was haunted by a childhood story of a man who cut out people's eyes.“ Anna smiled as she knew exactly which story he was referring to. „I'm trying to remember the name...I...ugh...I do believe it was called 'The Sandman'...“

„...by E.T.A. Hoffmann, yes“, Anna once again finished the sentence.

Tom looked at her with surprise. „You know the story?“

„Yes, I do. I studied Hoffmann's works at university. Zafón's stories always reminded me of him. I don't know if he actually used him as an inspiration, but there are certain parallels that I feel just can't be denied.“

„I agree“, Tom said. „And I mean...that story itself is so complex. And 'The Watcher in the Shadows' is even more complex in my opinion, because it adds so many other aspects to the plot. So you have the original story by Zafón, then there is what Guillermo does with it and then there's Hoffmann's story that may or may not have been some sort of inspiration for the book. It wouldn't be del Toro if there weren't elements of horror and mystery and stunning visuals. But it's also a thriller of some sort. I...I think if I had to define it for myself, I'd go with horror fairytale. But I believe in the end, it's something that everyone has to define for themselves once they've seen the movie.“

Anna noticed the publicist already standing behind her. She stopped the recording and shoved all the items in her lap into her purse.

„Thank you so much, Tom. I really appreciate you taking the time.“ Anna held out her hand.

Tom took it and the touch of his skin sent thousands of sparks through Anna's body. He lifted the hand up to his lips and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles.

„The pleasure was all mine. Thank you very much.“

Tearing herself away from him, Anna swallowed and then followed the blonde lady across the room. She murmured a goodbye and then stepped out into the hotel corridor. As she tried to comprehend what had just happened, she heard the door closing behind her.

 


	2. Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which we discover more about Anna and learn that Tom really has a serious sweet tooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> just wanted to let you know that there's Pinterest board for this story as well:  
> https://www.pinterest.de/katbwritings/powerful-words/
> 
> Enjoy and stay naughty! ;-)
> 
> xx

When she opened the door to her flat and simply threw her bag in the corner like she always did, Anna was immediately greeted by her flatmate's voice from the living room.

„Anna!!!!“, he yelled as he made his way towards her. „Thank god, you're finally home!“

„Jesus, Simon! How about using your indoor voice? Since we are actually indoors?!“ She generally loved that he was loud and camp and by that totally spiced up her everyday life. But tonight, she was only tired and exhausted and knew that she still had quite a lot of work ahead of her. So she really didn't have the nerve to deal with Simon's escapades.

„Sorry, love. But I've been calling you for more than an hour now. Did you lose your phone or something?“

„No“, she said while taking off her shoes. „My phone died while I was on my way to my parents and dinner simply didn't wanna end tonight. I kept telling them that I have to finish a wedding cake tonight, but they just didn't want to listen.“

„Honey, buttercreme and fondant are the least of your problems right now.“ Anna had no idea what he was talking about and looked at Simon with confusion. He gestured towards the living room so Anna walked over and peaked through the half-open door. She almost screamed when she saw Tom Hiddleston sitting on her sofa.

„Holy crap!“, she whispered while dragging Simon as far away from the door as possible. „What is he doing here?“

„I was about to ask you the same thing! He rang our door bell over an hour ago and said he needed to see you. You must have made quite an impression on him earlier.“ Simon was probably an even bigger fangirl than Anna when it came to Tom. So he was naturally beyond excited when she won the competition to interview him.

„But I...Simon, I swear that I have no idea why he's here.“

„Well, then you better find out...“ With that, he ushered her towards the living room and when she hesitated to enter, he gave her a final push.

Tom immediately noticed Anna's presence in the room and looked up from his glass of water. „Hello there!“, he said with a smile on his face.

„Okay, what are you doing here? And how on earth do you know where I live?“

„It's nice to see you too, Anna.“ She bit her lip and regretted not being more friendly. „Let me answer that second question first...since you entered the competition and gave the production company your entire contact information, I just needed to make a few phone calls to find out where you live. And as for why I'm here...I came to return this...“ He held up the box in which Anna had delivered the chocolate cake earlier in the day. She couldn't help but smile.

„You came all the way here to bring me my box?“

„Yes, I did. And your fork.“ The smile on his face was devastating and Anna could feel her heart melt a little. This man really was too perfect. „I was also hoping that there would be another piece of chocolate cake left. Because I swear, this was the best thing I have tasted in years.“

Anna blushed and looked away. „Thank you. I'm really glad you liked it. And it seems to be your lucky day...because I only took away that one piece I gave you earlier. The rest of the cake is still here. Unless my darling Simon has eaten it all.“

„I did no such thing!“, Simon yelled from the other side of the living room door, letting both Tom and Anna know that he had been listening in on their conversation.

Anna smiled at Tom. „Excuse me for a second.“ She quickly left the room and turned towards her flatmate. „Will you stop spying on us???“

„I'm not spying! But the God of Sex is currently sitting in my living room. So I'm sorry if I'm losing my cool here.“ He paused and then had another thought. „Oh my god, do you think he came here to shag you?“

Anna couldn't help but laugh. „You are hopeless, Simon. He's only here for the cake.“ Simon raised an eyebrow at her. „Oh, shut up! Now...will you please give us some privacy. I don't want him to feel like there's a crazy, sex-crazed homosexual waiting for him in the room next door.“

„But there is a crazy, sex-crazed homosexual waiting for him in the room next door...“

„Simon!“

He held up his hands in defense. „Alright, alright... I'm going. And I'm going to put my headphones on. Just in case.“ He gave her a dirty wink and then disappeared into his room.

Anna took another deep breath before entering the living room again. „Sorry about that...“ Much to her surprise, Tom had relocated into the kitchen area and was currently putting two pieces of chocolate cake on two plates.

„I found the cake“, he smiled at her. „One for you and one for me. And I was wondering if there's any chance to get a cup of coffee as well?“

„Tom, listen...“ Anna walked over and leaned against the kitchen counter. „I actually still have quite a bit of a schedule this evening. A three-layer wedding cake demands my attention and has to be ready for delivery tomorrow morning. So I need to get to work on that. Now...I still don't really know why you're here but something tells me it's for more than just cake. And don't get me wrong, I truly enjoy you being here. But whatever your expectations for the evening are, I think you need to adjust them a little.“

Tom looked at her silently for a moment before reaching for his plate and sitting down on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen counter. „You're offering me a chance at watching you assemble a cake while eating that delicious chocolate heaven of yours. And if I'm lucky, I might even get to talk to you a little bit in the process. The way I see it, there really is no need for me to adjust anything here. And there is also no way I am leaving, just so you know.“

Anna closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe any of this. But eventually, she just smiled at him. „Fine, let me make us some coffee. I'm going to need lots of that tonight.“

She quickly got the coffee machine running and pulled her long, curly hair into a messy bun. Then she focussed on getting all the incredients for the three different kinds of buttercream ready. The first task on her list was heating the chocolate for the chocolate buttercream in a bain-marie. Tom watched her every move the entire time.

„So there's chocolate involved again... I approve.“

Anna laughed and continued to stir the chocolate while waiting for it to melt. „Yes, there is. The happy couple decided on chocolate, mango and pistachio...one flavour for each layer. And since the chocolate has to cool down before I can add the butter, this comes first.“ The chocolate had melted in the meantime so she poured it in another bowl and then set it aside.

„Is there anything I can help you with?“, Tom asked.

„Well...you could peel the mangos if you want.“ Tom pushed aside his plate and got up to stand next to her. Anna handed him the mangos and a knife and even though he didn't recall ever peeling mangos before, he got to work immediately. Anna reached for another bowl and added butter and a green paste into it. Then she reached for a whisk and began beating the ingredients.

„What's that?“, Tom asked while trying to keep the mango from slipping out of his hand.

„It's pistachio paste. I made it yesterday already to save me some time today.“

„And you're not going to use an electric mixer?“, he asked as he watched her swirl around the butter and pistachio paste in the bowl.

„No, I somehow can't do it with an electric mixer. I need to do it all by myself in order to get the texture and consistency right.“ She added powdered sugar, heavy cream and vanilla extract into the bowl and continued beating.

„Wow, you must have one hell of an arm underneath that blouse.“

Anna couldn't help but laugh. „Yeah, but it's just one arm. The other one is embarrassingly weak.“

„So where did you learn all of this?“

„I basically taught myself. I've always loved baking, even as a child. And at some point, the usual cakes just weren't enough of a challenge anymore. I wanted to try something else. So I started buying books and utensils, even took a couple of evening classes and then I just started trying it out. The first attempts were a nightmare. But I just continued baking and eventually got the hang of it. Nowadays it's a nice way to make some additional money.“ Anna grabbed a spoon, dipped it into the buttercream and held it out to Tom. „Try it...“

Tom lowered his lips towards the spoon. Once the buttercream was in his mouth, a low moan escaped him. „Oh my god, this is amazing! I'm not too fond of pistachios in general but this is really really good.“ Anna smiled and set aside the bowl. Then she reached for a knife and began cutting the mangos Tom had already pealed. „So what do you do for a living?“, Tom continued while focussing his attention on the last fruit.

„I pretty much do everything and nothing. I lived in New Zealand for almost two years after finishing school. Then I started studying philosophy and English literature at university but got tired of it after a bit more than a year and just dropped out. My father is an English lit professor, my mother is a librarian, both work at Oxford University. So you can imagine what they think of my lack of education. I've done this and that over time. Now I work as a waitress most of the time, sometimes I also babysit. And I have my baking.“

„And what's the dream? You did mention your book ealier today...“ Tom handed Anna the last peeled mango.

„Well...“, she sighed. „That really is just a dream. I do have my blog and I'd love to make my living as a writer one day. But I doubt it will ever happen.“

Tom washed his hands and then grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, pouring them both a cup of coffee. „And what about all this? You could easily open a cafe or something. People would pay good money for your baked goods.“

Anna accepted the coffee he handed to her. „That is indeed another dream of mine. I'd love to run my own little place. I would make it a book cafe where people can read while they enjoy their cake. And every now and then, there would be special events like readings and theme parties and stuff. It would be perfect. But I could never afford it. And if I asked my parents for money, they'd call me insane. They already finance part of the flat, so I guess I'm lucky enough as it is.“ She sighed again and then threw the mango slices into the mixer.

Tom simply sat back down with his coffee and chocolate cake and watched as Anna turned butter and mango puree into mango buttercream and later butter and chocolate into chocolate buttercream. He was always eager to try it once she was finished. He was sure that he'd end up in a sugar coma soon. But he truly didn't care. Anna's creations were simply amazing and her company was even more than that. As she started layering the different flavours of buttercreme and the chocolate sponge she had prepared in the morning, he opted for another piece of cake, knowing very well that his run in the morning would have to be twice as long than usual. When Anna began rolling out the yellow fondant and covered each cake with it, she had his full attention once again. Never before had he seen it done and the way she confidently moved around in the kitchen was oddly fascinating to him. She expertly placed the three layers of cake on top of each other and then opened the fridge to grab a bowl filled with what looked like little daisies.

„Are those real?“, Tom asked and moved over to stand beside her.

„No, they're fondant as well. I prepared them yesterday, too. And now they go on top of the cake.“ He reached out to steal one and taste it, but Anna slapped away his hand. „They're counted, Hiddleston! Do not mess up my cake.“

„Sorry!“, he laughed. „How much are you charging for your cakes?“

„That's difficult to say“, Anna replied and continues to place the little white fondant flowers on the cake tower in front of her. „It really depends on the size and on how difficult it is to make. But for this one I am going to charge ₤620.“

„Wow!“ Tom's jaw dropped open.

„Well, it's going to serve 120 people. So if you count the ingredients and the hours of work that go into it, it's really not that much. And in the end, I do want to make a little bit of profit with it too.“ She silently finished decorating the cake and then closed the box in which she had placed the cake while putting the layers together. Then she let herself fall onto one of the bar stools. „Phew. There is that.“ She looked at the clock on the wall. It was already past midnight. She simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

„Do you need some help cleaning up?“

„No. What I do need is sleep. Desperately. Which means that you need to leave.“ Tom uttered a sound of disapproval but stood up anyway. „Thank you for everything today, Tom.“

„It was my pleasure. And thank you for the cake. I might just ring you up every now and then for an order.“ Anna laughed. „And about that book of yours...I'd really like to read it, you know.“

Anna felt herself blushing. „Oh please, don't be ridiculous.“

„Anna, I know quite a few people who could get it published. I mean it. Send it to me and I'll read it. If I like it, it might just make a few calls. And if I don't like it, we'll just forget about it and never speak of it again. What do you say?“

She rolled her eyes and sighed. „What's your email address?“

He reached into his bag and pulled out a business card. Anna looked at it and realised that she was now in possession of his private contact information and it caused her to sweat. Within less than 24 hours, she had managed to get closer to him than most of his fans ever do. He interrupted her train of thought when he pulled her in for a hug. „Good night, Anna. Looking forward to hearing from you.“ With that, the turned around and walked out. A few seconds later, Anna heard the flat door closing and she knew he was gone.

Too tired to even think straight, she simply went to her room where she connected her phone with the charger. She quickly took off her clothes and changed into her pyjama. Then she crawled into bed and briefly checked her phone. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she could hear her phone chime. She picked it up and saw that it was a text from Tom.

_Waiting for that book of yours... - T_

Anna sighed in despair but still got up from the bed and opened her laptop. She quickly typed in his email address that she had already memorised and attached the file. She hit 'Send' and then crawled back into bed. Still feeling a little bit flirtatious from earlier, she picked up her phone and sent a reply to Tom.

_Sent. Now will you please let me have my beauty sleep? - A_

Seconds later, her phone chimed again.

_Well, you really don't need it. But I'll let you sleep anyway. Good night, beautiful. - T_

 


	3. Your words are my command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which Anna realises that she made a huge mistake that actually turns out to be a good thing.

Anna was just about to step out of the shower when the door bell rang for the second time this morning. „Oh come on!“, she cursed. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had overslept and had to arrange for someone to pick up the wedding cake and deliver it. But now that that was taken care of, all she wanted to do was enjoy a slow start into the day. She quickly wrapped a towel around her wet hair and slipped into her red silk robe. Without bothering to dry herself off a little more, she made her way towards the door and opened it.

„Good morning, beautiful!“ Tom casually leaned against the frame of the door and greeted her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned around to march into the kitchen where freshly made coffee was waiting for her. While she was walking away from him, she could feel Tom's eyes checking out her body from behind. „What do you want, Hiddleston?“

He had followed her into the kitchen and sat down without even waiting for an invitation. „Do I need a reason to say hello to my new favourite author?!“

Anna shot around to look at him. „So you've read it? Already?“ She could feel her heart racing in her chest. This was the first time she had ever shared her book with anyone and knowing that Tom enjoyed it would mean the world to her.

„I did read it. But I somehow believe that this...“ He pulled a printed script from his pocket. „...isn't actually what you meant to send me.“

„Why? What are you talking about?“ Anna reached out to take the script from his hands. She looked down on the first page and suddenly realised what Tom was talking about. Her heart skipped a beat and the coffee slipped from her hands and fell down on the floor. „Oh my god, Tom... I am so so sorry.“ Her eyes were still fixed on the printout in her hands and she silently cursed herself for not having checked the attachment before she sent out the email. Because then she would've never sent her smutty fanfiction ABOUT Tom Hiddleston TO Tom Hiddleston. She knew that her cheeks were flushed and she wanted nothing more than to die on the spot. Tom, in the meantime, had gotten up and was cleaning up the mess the broken mug had made on the floor. „I'm so sorry“, she repeated.

Tom wiped up the last coffee from the floor, threw the towel in the sink and stood up to tower over Anna. „Don't apologise“, he said and Anna couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded even deeper than usual. „It was really quite entertaining. And I dare say you're an excellent writer. Seriously. Written erotica is generally not my thing at all. But this...this really got me going...“ His eyes were fixed on Anna who now finally took the courage to look at him.

„Are you telling me that you wanked yourself off while reading my...reading that?“

„Would it turn you on if I said that I did?“, Tom smirked at her.

„Okay, you need to leave. Right now!“ She tried to walk past him but he put his hand on her hip to keep her from going anywhere. She could feel his warmth through the thin fabric of her robe and it made her head spin even more. He moved closer towards her, almost causing their bodies to touch.

„Does this make you feel uncomfortable, Anna?“ Her mouth was completely dry so she simply nodded. „Why? Does it make you uncomfortable because you know I've read what you want me to do to you or does it make you uncomfortable because you're thinking about me doing all those things to you right in this very moment?“ Anna hated to admit it but he was right about both. She was embarrassed that he had read it but she also wanted him. Right here, right now. Tom moved closer once more and leaned down a little so that his mouth was right next to her ear. „Are you thinking about what it would feel like, hm? Are you imagining my hands all over your body? Do you get wet just thinking about it?“ She realised that there was indeed a minor flood between her legs already. „Where is Simon?“

„H-he already went to work. He won't be home for hours.“ She didn't really know why she added that last sentence. But if she was quite honest, she was indeed hoping that Tom was about to fuck her senseless for hours. It had been a while since the last time she was with a man and even though she didn't yet know what Tom was really up to, she already shivered with anticipation.

„Good“, Tom growled in her ear. He took the script from her hands and then hooked his finger into the belt of her robe. The silk material immediately began to slip and he slowly pulled the robe open. Then he gently slid it of her shoulders, making sure his hands never made contact with her skin. The robe fell to the floor, quickly joined by the towel that had been wrapped around Anna's head. Her wet hair fell down her back as she stood in front of Tom completely naked. He took at step back to simply take her in. „Damn, girl! Now I am the one having impure thoughts. Your body is just...“ He moved close to her again so that she could hear his breathing and whispering right next to her ear. „I can't wait to be inside you.“ Anna was sure that her knees were about to give out on her any second. She now knew without a doubt what was about to happen and despite being incredibly nervous, she knew that she wanted this. He reached out to grab her hips and effortlessly lifted her up on the kitchen counter. Anna's body was still trembling a little so as she sat on the counter, she didn't really know what to do with herself. Without breaking eyecontact, Tom reached for the script next to her and put it in her hands. „Page 9, top of the page...read it to me.“

Anna looked at him completely lost. „What?“

„You've already written down what exactly you want from me. So I want you to tell me. I want you to read it to me.“

She took a deep breath and then began reading. „'I simply stared at him while he slowly took of his jacket and his shoes.'“ She could see from the corner of her eyes that he was indeed starting to take his clothes off. „'I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as he slowly lifted up his shirt, exposing those perfectly toned abs of his.'“

Tom was about to take off his shirt but stopped as soon as Anna stopped reading. „Eyes on the page my dear. Or I won't continue.“

Anna was ready to scream because she wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on her. But even though she'd only known him for less than 24 hours, she knew that he wouldn't let her off the hook. So she took one last glance at him and couldn't help but smile at the noticeable bulge in his pants before resuming her reading. „'Just a few seconds later, he had rid himself of his shirt and allowed me to admire his biceps and pecs. God, the man really was perfect.'“ Anna was desperate to catch a glimpse of now shirtless Tom but decided on reading further instead. „'Another few seconds later, his pants, boxers and socks were gone as well. He stood in front of me completely naked and the heat radiating from my crotch became almost unbearable. I wanted him. I needed him.'“ She felt Tom stepping closer to her and was about to clutch her legs together when she felt his warm hands on the inside of her thighs. She looked up at Tom through her lashes. „Do you want me to go on?“ He simply nodded and his hands wandered dangerously close to her hot centre. In that moment, she remembered that Tom had read the story and didn't actually need to be told what to do. This was all just to make her squirm. „'I was too captured by his huge stiff cock to realise that he had moved closer to me. But what a cock it was! Length, girth, shape...it was perfect! So it took me by surprise when I suddenly felt his right hand sliding along my wet...' ...oh!“ His hand gliding over her drenched folds drew a little moan from her.

„Look at how wet you are, sweet Anna. And you haven't even looked at me.“ He pushed a single finger inside her. „Do you want to look, Anna?“

„Yes, please“, she gasped. With his free hand, Tom took the script from her hands and threw it behind her. Anna took a deep breath and then let her eyes wander down his torso until they zoomed in on his erect penis. When she had described it in her fantasy, she had no idea just how perfect it actually was. She bit her bottom lip and felt her mouth water at the sight of it. Just moments later, she had him backed against the kitchen counter and his cock was in her mouth while she knelt in front of him.

„Oh fuck!“ Tom moaned loudly when she wrapped both her hands around his shaft and began stroking him while teasing the tip of his cock with her tongue. Anna knew that she lacked the ability to deepthroat a man's penis, especially with one that big. But she was confident enough in her technique. Her lips closed tightly around him and she started sucking hard – the kind of sucking that one would use to free the little piece of fruit stuck in the straw of a banana milkshake. Breathing entirely through her nose allowed her to never let go of him. Her lips, tongue and hands worked in perfect sync and Tom's heavy breathing encouraged her even more. „Wait, wait, wait...“ He pulled her off of him. „If you keep going like that, you're going to make me come and this is not how I want to do this.“ He grabbed a fistfull of her hair and gently pulled her on her feet. „Go and sit on the counter again.“ Anna easily jumped on the counter and wrapped her legs around Tom as he stood between them. His hand was immediately back between her legs and he used two fingers to slowly rub over her stiff clit. He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to her ear again. „You don't even know how fucking sexy you are. You are teasing without even knowing it. The second you started talking about books yesterday, I just wanted to rip your clothes off. It was so hard to focus on our conversation instead of what your naked breasts would look like.“ Anna pushed her hips towards him, asking for more penetration. Tom understood perfectly and thrust two fingers inside her, his thumb now caressing her little pearl. He nibbled on her ear and then slowly kissed his way down her neck until his mouth found one of her nipples. Anna whimpered because the sensation of his tongue dancing over it travelled right between her legs and created even more magic. She leaned back, supporting herself on her elbows. Tom let her nipple pop out of his mouth and looked up at her. „I also thought about how you would taste. Your chocolate cake was delicious but I wanted nothing more than to taste you. Am I allowed, Anna? Am I allowed to taste you?“ Without saying a word, she shoved his head futher down. Tom responded with a chuckle and moments later, he drew his fingers from her, only to replace the thumb rubbing over her clit by his tongue.

Now it was Anna's turn to curse. „Holy fuck! Don't you stop, don't you dare stop!“ She buried her hands in his soft hair to make sure he would follow instructions. His tongue flew over her clit and every now and then he would push it inside her. Anna was certain that this was by far the best oral sex she'd ever received. And she knew she wouldn't last long. She could already feel that burning heat deep inside her and it got stronger by the second. Tom was entirely focussed on pleasuring her and she was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind of she came all over his face. Trying to increase the senstations on her body, she cupped her breasts and squeezed her nipples. „Oh, Tom, I'm going to come. I'm gonna...I'm gonna...“ Her orgasm washed over her like a wave and caused her entire body to shake and tremble. Tom never pulled away from her so she kept grinding against him while screaming his name in pleasure. She let her upper body fall down on the kitchen counter and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt Tom's weight on her and opened her eyes again. He was half on top of her, his face right next to hers. Anna could see his lips glistening with her juices and pressed her mouth on his. He hesistated for a moment but then returned the kiss, allowing their tongues to play with each other. She could taste herself on him and knew that simply kissing him forever would've been enough for her. But Tom broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

„Are you sure you want this, Anna? Because writing it down is one thing but...“

She silenced him with a kiss. „Of course I do. I want you, Tom.“

„Okay then...“ He pushed himself up into a standing position and pulled Anna with him so that she was sitting on the counter again. And then he placed a sealed condom in her hands. „Put it on me.“ Anna didn't know where the condom came from but she silently thanked him for being responsible enough to think about it. So she opened the foil with shaking hands and then carefully rolled it on his still hard cock. She teasingly stroked him a few times, making him twitch in her hands. „Oh Anna, what are you doing to me? I am so ready to be inside you. And I am so ready to come. I'm afraid this won't take long. It's been a while since I've actually been with someone. So just thinking about a tight, wet...“

„Tom!“, Anna interrupted him. „Just rub my clit and I'll be right there with you. And now please shut up and fuck me already.“ He kissed her softly and then postioned himself at her entrance. As if he once more asked for permission, he looked at her. When Anna nodded, he buried his full length inside her in one hard thrust. „Oh fuck!“, she gasped and buried her face in his neck. Her whole body was tense while she tried to get used to being stretched like that.

„Are you alright?“, Tom asked with concern.

„I am perfectly fine just...damn, Hiddleston. That cock of yours feels even bigger than it looks.“

„Am I hurting you?“

Anna looked at him and caressed his cheek with her hand. „No, it feels incredible.“ With that, he slowly began to roll his hips and thrust in and out of her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she felt his thumb on her clit again and smiled because she could already feel that orgasm inside her.

„Damn, Anna, you are so tight. You feel so good.“ His breathing got heavier and his moans got louder with every thrust. „Anna, I want to come. I...I...“ He frantically rubbed her little pearl and as soon as her pussy walls started clenching around him, he screamed her name as he came deep inside her. Just a second later, Anna was pushed over the edge as well. They both held each other close, panting heavily before Tom eventually pulled out of her.

Anna watched him as he disposed of he condom and cleaned himself up with a paper towel. She smiled at him. „Any chance I can interest you in a cup of coffee and some chocolate cake before you leave?“

„Any chance I get to fuck you again after breakfast before you throw me out on my ass.“

„Thomas William Hiddleston!“ He looked at her with a shocked expression, worried that he might have said anything wrong. „Get your sexy ass to my bedroom. Second door on the left. I'll be right behind your with cake and coffee.“

 


	4. Friends with Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which Tom and Anna define the nature of their relationship.

Anna collapsed on Tom's chest and waited for her body to come down from her climax. Tom circled his arms around her to press her against his sweaty body.

„Damn it, girl“, he gasped. „If you keep going like this, you are going to wear me out.“

Anna giggled. „How do you know that that's not exactly my plan?“ He gently smacked her left butt cheek, causing her to giggle even more. She knew that he wasn't entirely wrong. This had been their fifth round of sex, not counting the previous encounter in the kitchen. Basically, ever since Tom had arrived this morning, they had been at it like horny teenagers. But Anna just couldn't get enough of him. Even now, in the afterglow of an orgasm, she was ready for more.

She climbed off of him and watched him dispose of the condom. A noise of discontent accompanied him throwing it in the bin. „You know, I'm really not a fan of those.“

„Pfff...if you think you get to fuck me without one, you can think again, Hiddleston“, Anna replied harshly.

„Not ever?“, Tom asked and joined her back in bed.

Anna didn't really know what to say. Getting rid of condoms was only acceptable in long-term relationships to her. But this could hardly be what he was suggesting.

„Tom...what is this? Between us, I mean. Am I just your fuck of the week or is this actually going anywhere?“

He sighed. „Anna, let me be very honest with you. I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. My life is far too busy and far too complicated enough as it is.“ Anna tried to put on a pokerface, not wanting to reveal any of her thoughts on the matter. She wanted to know how he felt about it all. „I like you, Anna. You're smart, daring, beautiful, fucking sexy and way too sassy for your own good. And I enjoy...this. Being with you, fucking you...it's good. It's fun. But if you're asking me to commit to a relationship, then I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you.“

„Then the condoms stay on.“

Tom looked at her for a moment, trying to read her expression. „Does...does that mean your panties stay on as well?“

„Why would we need condoms if that were the case?“

„So I still get to fuck you?“, Tom asked, a hopeful look on his face.

„If that's what you want. So we're...what? Friends with benefits? Fuck buddies?“

„Would that be something you could live with?“ Tom's tone was no longer playful, so Anna knew that he was serious.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. „To be honest, I don't really know. I've never had that kind of arrangement with anyone. I'm not even one for one-night-stands. Sex usually only happens in a relationship for me. Mainly because I need more than just a physical connection with someone in order to enjoy sex. And you just can't get that in a one-time thing.“

Tom put his hand on hers. „Do you feel that connection with me?“

„You wouldn't be in my bed naked if I didn't. I don't know what it is about you, but I feel like I've known you for ages. And I mean...of course it helps that you look like...that. You're gorgeous, your body is perfect and you truly know how to pleasure a woman.“

„So you only want be because I'm a hot piece of ass?“, Tom asked and Anna could sense some disappointment in his tone.

„What? No!“ She gently squeezed his hand. „You seem like a lovely, kind and charming man. But Tom, I don't really know you. We're talking about being friends with benefits when we're not even friends. We've only met two days ago and I don't really know the first thing about you. At least not the things that I'd want to know in order to determine if someone has the potential to be my friend.“

„So what are you going to base your decision on?“, he inquired.

„I...don't know.“ Anna felt positively lost. She was overwhelmed by everything that had happened in the last 48 hours and now she could feel tears well in her eyes. „Tom, please don't make this any more difficult. I don't know what we are or what we could become. I know that I like you. I know that I enjoy your company. And I know that when you are inside me, you can make me feels things I never thought were possible. And I want you. But you are still a stranger. So don't make me commit to something I'm not ready for.“ A single tear dripped from her eyelashes.

„Hey...“ Tom gathered her in his arms to calm her. „I'm not making you do anything. But we do have to talk about this. And believe me, this is just as confusing for me as it is for you. I didn't plan on any of this. We're in the same boat. Because just like you don't know me, I also don't know you. But if you say that you enjoy spending time with me and that you enjoy the sex, then we have that in common. Not a bad place to start, don't you think?“ Anna shook her head. „And even though we might not be friends yet, I think we could become that over time. Or not?“

„Yes...“, Anna sniffled.

„Then let's just see what happens. No strings, no commitment. If we find room to spend time together, then we will do it. And if we do, there will be lots and lots of hot sex. We will get to know each other a bit better every time. Without any pressure. Just fun. What do you say?“

Anna nodded. „Okay...“

He simply smiled in response and wrapped her in his arms. They sat there holding one another for a while, simply enjoying other's presence. Eventually, Tom broke the silence.

„About this friends with benefits thing... Do I have to wait to collect the benefits until we are actually friends? Or do I get some more in advance?“

Anna freed herself from his embrace a bit to look at him. „You want to go again???“

„I'm leaving for LA tomorrow morning and I'll be on press tour for three weeks. So this...“ He flipped her on her back and placed his hand between her legs where he started tracing very slow circles over her already – or possibly still – swollen clit. „...will have to last me for a while. And you, for that matter.“ Anna threw her head back and grasped the sheets. His voice and his fingers already had her body in overdrive and she knew that she'd be ready to come again any second. „So you can either kick me out now and then wait three weeks until I get to make you scream again. Or you can come for me right now and I will reward you with ongoing orgasms for the next two hours before I have to leave and pack. What will it be, sweet Anna?“ In that moment, Anna's body began to shake and tremble as she reached her climax and came all over his hand.

He brushed a kiss on both her perky nipples. „Good girl!“ Then he withdrew his hand from her and brought it to her lips. Without having to say a word, Anna parted them and allowed him to insert his fingers so she could lick them clean. Anna could taste herself and was oddly aroused by it. Tom leaned forward to kiss her. „My good, dirty girl...“

He quickly grabbed another condom from the nightstand and put it on with skilled fingers. Then he rolled Anna on her side, crawled behind her to spoon her and thrust into her with in one move. Anna was so surprised and it felt so good that she already trembled a little. „Fuck“, she cursed. „Why is your dick so perfect?“

Tom chuckled. „So that it matches your perfect tight pussy. My pussy“, he growled and then began to roll his hips to move inside her. Anna moaned out loud because the feeling was absolutely incredible. He was so big and so hard and so deep inside her. She could hear his heavy breathing right next to her ear and it turned her on even more.

„Please touch me, Tom!“, she begged.

Just a moment later, his hand was between her legs again, his fingers toying with her clit. He stroked it and rolled it and even slightly pinched it. Without a warning, Anna was pushed over the edge and screamed as she came apart. She wanted to catch her breath a little but Tom didn't let her. He continued to thrust in and out of her and to stimulate her little pearl. Only a minute later, Anna came again. And again a minute after that. She barely remembered her own name and felt completely limb.

Tom carefully repositioned himself and rolled Anna on her back, always making sure to stay deep inside her. He softly kissed her neck and then sealed her lips with a deep and passionate kiss. „Do you have one more for me, Anna? Please let me hear you scream once more.“ Anna just nodded, even though she didn't actually know if she had another orgasm in her. But then Tom started moving again and his mouth travelled to her chest where he let his tongue play with her nipples. In that moment, she knew that she did. She knew that he would always be able to make her come if only he wanted to. So she focussed on the sensation between her legs and his moans and the expression on his face that told her that he was ready to come.

„Tom, take me with you“, Anna moaned.

Remembering her need for clitoral stimulation, Tom placed two fingers on her clit and seconds later, they both came, screaming each other's name. He collapsed on top of her and Anna found his weight pressing on her heavenly. She was in a state of complete relaxation, somewhere between dreaming and waking. She distantly felt him pull out of her and heard him move and whisper something in her ear. She felt his lips on her skin. But she was too far gone to really notice. And she didn't care. All she knew that she had never been more thoroughly fucked in her life than in this very moment.

 


	5. Crazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which Tom and Anna don't feel the need for all that much talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies, this chapter is pure and unfiltered smut. Enjoy! ;-)

Anna looked at herself in the mirror one last time and nodded in approval. This was exactly the kind of casually chic that she was going for. The white and black striped sweater was new, as was the rather girly white lace underwear she was wearing underneath. Now that the time was here, she was almost embarrassed to admit to herself how much she was looking forward to be reunited with Tom. It wasn't so much his pleasant company she missed or intellectual conversations. She missed fucking him. Almost every day in the three weeks he was gone she has pleasured herself while thinking of him. He had given her the most mindblowing sex of her life and now she wanted more. Full of excitement, she opened her bedroom door. But her heart sank when she heard the television in the living room.

She peaked inside and found Simon sitting on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn, not at all looking like he was about to go out. Anna hastily reached for her phone to send Tom a text.

_Don't come up!! Simon is still here! Might have to change our plans. I'll let you know. - A_

She desperately hoped that Tom would still read it because she was in no way ready to explain the nature of her relationship with him to her flatmate. Trying to persuade him to go, Anna sat down next to Simon.

„I thought you were going out?!“ Anna tried her best to sound casual and relaxed.

„Are you kidding?“, Simon replied almost hysterical. „Look at this!“ He pointed at a large pimple right on his forehead. „There is no way I'm going out with that. I'd be the laughing stock of the whole club. So I told Matt that I'm not going tonight.“ Anna rolled her eyes. He really did have a talent for unnecessary drama!

„Simon, it's just a pimple...“

„No! I'm not going! Besides, now I have popcorn and Pride and Prejudice. I'm not going anywhere tonight.“

Anna sighed. „Well, I am. Don't wait up for me.“ With that, she rushed out of the living room to send another text.

_The place is occupied tonight. I'll be down in a minute. You can already think about where we're going instead. - A_

She quickly put on her red Converse and her red blazer and was out the door just seconds later. When she arrived downstairs, Tom was casually leaning against his car. As soon as he saw her, a big smile appeared on his face. Walking towards her, he enveloped her in a tight and strong hug. Anna closed her eyes and tried to drink in his scent. At the same time, she had to stop herself from tearing off his clothes right there.

„I am so sorry“, Anna apologised. „He seriously cancelled his night out because of a pimple on his forehead. Unbelievable! And I...“

„Anna! Breathe.“ She looked at Tom and only now realised how upset she was about all of this. „So we can't hook up at your place tonight. So what? We'll just go to mine.“

„Your place?“ Anna was almost shocked. She had expected him to maybe take her to a hotel. But inviting her into his home was something that very much caught her off guard.

„Of course. And in the long run, we will have a lot more privacy there than at your flat. And...“ He leaned into her and brought his mouth right next to her ear. „...there are so many rooms I want to fuck you in.“

Anna smiled as she realised that they were once again on the same page. „Take me there. Now!“

*****

A bit more than an hour later, they pulled into Tom's driveway. They had talked about Tom's press tour and Anna's latest writing attempts on the drive over. Now he ushered her inside and closed the door behind them. Even before he could switch on the lights, Anna threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her against his body.

„I missed you“, Anna whispered as she broke the kiss. „I missed having you inside me.“

„Damn it, Anna! You don't even know what it does to me when you say things like that.“

She reached down and put her hand on his crotch. Even through the fabric of his jeans she could feel him grow harder under her touch. „Oh yes, I think I do“, she said teasingly. Still smirking, she took off her jacket and then pulled her sweater over her head.

Tom growled at the sight of her in a bra. He cupped her breasts with his hands and tweaked her nipples into little perks. Anna pressed her thighs together and tried to ignore the major flood between her legs. Because even though she was desperate to feel him inside her again, she had other plans with Tom for now. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and then slowly unbuttoned his shirt. After drinking in his perfect torso for a moment, she sank to her knees and opened his pants. Together with his boxers, she pushed them down a bit and freed his already hard cock. It twitched in her hand and Tom couldn't stop himself from moaning. Anna looked up at him and found him leaning against the door, trying to support himself. His head was thrown back, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. There was an expression of anticipation and desperation on his face. Anna had to admit to herself that he looked absolutely gorgeous and she knew that she wanted to make him feel good. So she opened her mouth and let her tongue swirl over the tip of his cock.

„Oh fuck“, he moaned.

„Do you like this?“, Anna teased, even though she knew how much he enjoyed it. „Or do you want more?“

„Yes“, Tom gasped. „I want...I want you to suck me. Please, Anna!“

His wish was her command, so Anna closed her lips around his shaft. One hand cupping and gently massaging his balls, she started working her mouth along his considerable length. With every swirl of her tongue, Tom's moans became louder and more demanding.

Suddenly, Anna replaced her mouth with her hands and stroked him as she looked up at him. „If I let you come now, will you still be ready to fuck me later?“ Because even though she wanted nothing more than to taste his cum, she also wanted him to be inside her.

Tom gasped. „Y-yes...anything you want. Just don't stop. Please don't stop.“

Anna smiled and lowered her mouth back on him. Her tongue danced over his sensitive tip and just a few moments later, he screamed her name as he emptied his load down her throat. Anna was eager to swallow it all and not waste a single drop. After all, it wasn't just anyone's cum. It was his.

Before she even had a chance to teaste him a little bit more, Tom yanked her on her feet and crashed his mouth on hers. His kiss was demanding and full of gratitude and lust. Anna let him devour her with his kisses. She would've been happy with just kissing him for hours, but Tom obviously had other plans.

He pulled away from her and rid himself of the rest of his clothes. It all happened so fast, that Anna suspected he had a lot of practice on that. He then circled his arms around her again and pulled her against him. „Hold on to me.“

„What?“ Anna wondered what he was up to.

Just a second later, he picked her up like she weighed no more than a feather. Anna shrieked in surprise but instictively wrapped her legs around his waist to support herself. Tom's mouth was back on hers as he carried her across the room and put her down on the leather couch. His hands caressed her body, making her even more desperate than she already was. Anna needed him, needed him to give her as many orgasms as possible.

„Tom, please...I need more“, she begged.

He chuckled in response and began to kiss his way down her neck. Lingering at her breasts, he teased her nipples with his tongue through the fabric of her bra. He could feel them harden even more and growled in approval. But the way Anna kept grinding her hips against him, told Tom that this wasn't nearly enough for her. He kissed and licked further down her stomach. Knowing that she was still wearing way too much clothes to do what he wanted to do to her, he carefully took off her shoes and socks and then unzipped her pants. Anna watched as he slowly pulled them down and exposed her drenched panties. After throwing her jeans aside, he ran two fingers over her mound as hissed when he realised how wet she actually was.

„Oh, sweet Anna...look at how wet you are for me. Your little pearl must be throbbing already, hm?“ Any coherent thought she might have still had at that point vanished from Anna's head. All she could think about was how right he was. „Finding you so wet makes me want to taste you...“ He slipped one finger underneath the fabric and ran it along her slit, only to put it into his mouth an instant later. „...and lick you...“ He lowered his mouth down between her legs and gave her indeed throbbing clit a little suck through the panties she was still wearing. Anna threw her head back, trying to keep herself from screaming. „...until your sweet pussy comes all over my face. Is that what you want, Anna? Would that make you happy?“

„Oh my god, YES! Please do it, anything you want. Please!“ She realised that he had her begging once again but she didn't care.

Taking mercy on her, Tom quickly pulled her underpants down and then buried himself between her legs. He latched on to her clit and began sucking and licking and flicking it. Anna squirmed underneath him, constantly whispering his name as if she was trying to encourage him even more. It was music to his ears. And then, after a few more strokes of his tongue, Anna started shaking violently and her whispers turned into screams as she was pushed over the edge. Tom's tongue never abandoned her and caressed her clit all the way through her orgasm. As a result, the next climax rushed towards her and made it impossible to for Anna to catch her breath. She once again came all over Tom's face who made sure to lap up all her delicious juices. And then his tongue was on her clit again.

„Tom...wait...“ The sensation became too much for Anna, just like the desire to finally feel him inside her. Scared that he might have hurt her, Tom stopped immediately and looked up at her. „This...is amazing. But it's too much. And I want you to fuck me. Please. I need you to.“

Tom smiled, brushed a gentle kiss on her nub and then repositioned himself between her legs. Once again, he managed to produce a condom out of nowhere and swiftly rolled in on his cock. Anna looked down at him and saw that he was rock hard again. She spread her legs even further to allow him even better access. Moments later, he pushed into her and buried his entire length in her still quivering pussy.

„Oh god“, Anna moaned. She had almost forgotten how good he felt, but now that she was reminded again, she wanted nothing more than to feel him move. „Fuck me, Tom. Fuck me hard.“

Tom growled and narrowed his eyes in lust. Then his hips began to shoot back and forth, causing his cock to drive in and out of her. His rhythm was quick and relentless, his balls slapped against her dripping core. He was so big that Anna could feel him pressing against her cervix, a place not many men had been able to stimulate before him. But Tom did it in the most delicious way. She pulled his body down onto hers, needing to feel his weight pressing her down. His mouth found hers and while he still fucked her mercilessly, they shared the most passionate of kisses. Anna felt like her core was on fire and she moaned even louder. When Tom tried to pull away from her a bit, she tightened her grip around him to keep him from moving away.

„Anna“, Tom gasped. „I can't touch you like that. But I want to. I want to make you come again.“ Anna smiled at the fact that he already knew her body so well. She kissed him deeply and at the same time tried to prepare herself for the upcoming sensation of him inside her and clitoral stimulation. But just as she was about the let go of him to allow him access, she could feel her insides stir.

„Oh my god...“ It was a feeling she had never experienced in her life.

„Am I...“, Tom began with a look of sorrow on his face. Anna knew how he planned on finishing his sentence. But he wasn't hurting her at all, on the contrary.

„No, you're not. Oh god...don't stop...don't stop...don't...OH MY GOD!!!“ Her body started shaking violently and her pussy clenched around him harder than ever before. Anna lost complete control over her body as she experienced the first vaginal orgasm of her life. The contractions inside her set off Tom's orgasms as well, but even in the throws of pleasure, he caressed her face, very much aware that Anna just experienced something she never had before. He watched her as little aftershocks rushed through her. And then, eventually, she drifted back to reality and opened her eyes to look at him.

„Are you alright, darling?“, he asked still a bit out of breath.

Anna nodded distantly. „I am. I think... Holy crap, that never happened to me before. How did you do that?“

Tom shrugged his shoulders. „I don't know. Just properly fucking you, I guess.“

„Tom, don't play dumb here. Everything you do when it comes to pleasuring a woman is on purpose. Because you know how to do it. I've never been able to come without someone touching my clit. And trust me, I've tried more than just once. It just didn't work. So...what did you do?“

„Anna...“ He gently kissed her forehead. „Not everything about a woman's orgasm is thanks to us men, you know that. I didn't do anything I hadn't done with before. Maybe your mind and body were just...ready?!“

„Can we try again at some point? Because it felt fucking amazing.“

„Give me a few minutes of rest?!“, Tom laughed.

Anna joined in and simply pulled him towards her for a deep and long kiss. When they're lips parted she looked right into his eyes. „I'm really glad you're back, you know that?!“

 


End file.
